bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Re:RP I'll use Shade, and if its cool with you, Raian will be my foe. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 04:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Your go. Here's the link. The Masked One vs The Ice Lord User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 05:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sooooo So, what's the plan for the final two members of Team Harbinger? And Koga's team? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent. My last two teams should be done by tomorrow or Saturday. Are the final two Harbinger members gonna be canon characters? Or, ones that you've designed? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome. We got one week to go, I can't wait :D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RP? Hey, I'm kinda bored nowadays since exams are over. So I was wondering if you could RP with me? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 06:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) TEN! TEN, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_Sgt1UQ-dY&feature=player_embedded --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 08:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Updating I noticed you still havent removed the parts on Raian Getsueikirite that mention my old fanon (Where Sadow is a Vizard and everything) but please do so soon as people might find it misleading. Thanks! Sadow-sama 16:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey, I'm going to my grandparents, so I won't be on for a few days. Talk to you later User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 16:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) apology Sorry for trying to copy your style, i looked at your characters and had an idea for them but i should have asked first sorry RE: Teammates Well, I have no doubt. You've never used canon characters without just purpose before, no reason to doubt that. I wanted to have Unohana enter the Tournament, considering she's Kamui's wife right now (and have a kid as well: Sayune Kawahiru), but I think having Tsunade would work better. I'm still thinking that part out. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yo Tenneh, whacha up to? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if I'm not active for about another half-hour. Busy preparing special Shrimp-Lobster Gumbo for a special occasion lol. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 18:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool Awesomeness. Right now, I'm just rewriting Sei's Shikai alittle, to organize it alittle more to my taste. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Tenny! Tenny, you gotta see this! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNPoJOM7CRk&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. I'm not much of a Darker than Black fan, but this AMV was totally pwnage. Anyways, time to think out how to finish up my teams. I also have an idea for a new story, but I don't wanna start anything involving it until I finish all my research. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakutō List Hey Ten, under Zangetsu, should I add Dyan?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 01:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. What about ur dude?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 05:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Yo dude, whacha up to? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) My little Tenny is growing up, gettin' down with the ladiehs :D Nice. MAKE SURE TO LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLOOOODE!!! But in all seriousness, I can't wait to see this army of Raian's. In other news, I have decided to make a comic-relief character which will use this catchphrase: "The alley dust will turn red as I pummel them with my fists of rage!!!" --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :So, what's the specs on this army of Raian's? I'm intrigued. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Army Damn... You planned this out nicely, Ten. To be honest, Sei would be tempted to join (remember, he was also fed up with the corrution of the Soul Society) but at the same time, he has his own problems. Suzaku (note: he has gotten alittle deranged since his defection) plans to basically kill his father, and use his soul to bring his mother's mind, body and soul back to the spiritual plane, and make her his wife (I know, awkward). There's more that goes into this, but I need to plan it out with more research lol. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Didnt happen Well I remade my fanon so Sadow is no longer (and never was) a Vizard. The events on your article never occurred in mine. :/ Sadow-sama 21:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Interaction Then how will Sadow and Raian interact in the Hell Tourny? >_< Sadow-sama 21:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Great I see. Sadow-sama 22:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Alrighty. I'm back as well, had chinese-food dinner :3 --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Epicness. I'll be adding one more ability to Sei's Shikai, as well as one to Kamui, and probably work on Suzaku's stuff. So... yeah :< --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I know what you mean. I introduced new concepts in Bankai abilities (like the whole vibrating reishi thing) which were only shown once in Bleach and never again, and had others try to use that idea as well. I waited until my story reached Sei's rematch with Echo before introducing his Bankai. I plan to do the same with Kamui's Bankai (I have it written down on a wordfile but won't edit it here until needed) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Tournament I was wondering, do you wish to win the tournament? Because if the result doesn't matter, I did have a plan for something interesting during Sei and Raian's fight, but it might end with both of them straying from the tournament. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|right|This one, rite 'ere :BTW, if you wanna get an idea of what my new story will feature, watch this video fully. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, basically something that came to me when watching FMA: Brotherhood last night, which will involve Sei and Ten opening up a gateway during their fight by accident, entering a strange world that is "inbetween reality and truth." --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :There's no reason, I mean plot-wise, it doesn't have to be done. I just wanted to know if Raian cares about winning, we can suffice without doing that, I just wanted to hear your opinion. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sei is entering the Tournament because of Seiwa, as well as Yuryaku's challenge. He has no ulterior motive, but he does suspect Raian will enter. Reasons, since I don't wanna spoil them to others, will be seen in their match. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) So what's the plans for tonight's work? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, yeah. Same here, some things are bothering me... so I haven't been quick in creation. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC)